villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Corps. - Nanny's Revenge
The first story in the Time Corps. series - which is part of the massive "Time Wars" saga and stars Para and Dox as well as numerous other alternate-reality characters from splintered time-lines as well as the return of one of my most evil characters.. Nanny. This particular story will take place about the same time as the end-stages of Superhuman War. Prologue The scene began in an abandoned space station with a tall winged humanoid standing over a large tube covered with wires and advanced switches, several scientists worked on the machine as the figure's red eyes narrowed: observing the tube as exotic energy swirled around inside it like a great cosmic lava lamp. "The energy is highly unstable but we are making the necessary adjustments.. however I must once again ask you to rethink what you are doing.." one of the leading scientists notes, looking to the winged figure. "You are right to be concerned but I have come to far to stop now.. in order to become a god one must be prepared to take limits and crush them.." the winged figure replied, staring into the tube. "Even so.. why her? you read the records - her time-line may have been erased but she was a monster.. a tyrant the likes of which few men have imagined.. with this technology we can raise the dead.. yet why must it be her?" the scientist began. "Because I wish for her to be brought back.. it is really that simple.. what I desire, I shall obtain.. unless you wish to stop the process? by all means, go ahead.." the winged figure noted, affording a small smile as the scientist clearly struggled with the temptation to shut the machine down, yet relented and bowed their head in shame. "..I hope you know what you are unleashing upon us all.." the scientist finally said, keeping their head low as they pressed a few switches and the energy in the tubes surged with such power that it crackled like lightning. The winged figure simply continued to watch the energy, his smile fading into an emotionless look as the energy continued to spark until eventually the tube opened up.. the lightning dispersing as an intimidating figure emerged from the tube resembling a woman dressed in the manner of an old house maid, staring out at the world through a pair of glasses and frowning slightly. For a good few moments the room was silent as the winged figure and the woman stared each other over, the scientists looking between themselves - unable to say anything.. then at long last the silence was broken as the woman spoke out: "Who are you? Where have you taken me?" The winged-figure's smile returned as he spread his wings and extended a hand towards the woman, stepping forward: "I am a friend, Nanny - here to offer you what you seek the most.." The woman's frown remained as she looked to the winged-figure: "Oh? and what exactly do you have to offer me?" The winged-figure's smile remained, hand still outstretched as he replied ominously: "..life". Chapter 1 Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Book V Category:Storyarcs Category:Superhuman Category:Inferno-Pendragon